Fionna and Finn-Gumball's Plan
by MaxRide256
Summary: Gumball has decided to have Finn killed but Fionna doesn't know why. It's up to Fionna to save Finn
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I was so pissed off at Lumpy. Once me and Finn got to Lumpy space Lumpy space prince had an argument with his parents"

"Lumpy why can't you be like your friend Marshall" Lumpy's Mom asked

"What the lump mom why do you always say I have to be like Marshall. I mean sure he's married and good looking but I'm my own person. So leave me the lump alone!" Lumpy yelled

"Don't yell at your mother Lumpy" Lumpy's Dad said

"Whatever Dad oh hey Fionna and Finn" Lumpy said as Fionna and Finn came in the house

"Lumpy why did you talk about Finn on your blog?" Fionna said

"Because I felt like it besides the marriage thing was just rumor I started" Lumpy said

"Actually Lumpy Space Prince it's not a rumor" Finn said

"Finn what's going on?" Fionna asked

_Finn bends down on one knee_

"Fionna after seeing Melody at the hospital I had a decision to make: Go on adventures with Jake or be a father. I choose to be a father. Fionna the Human will you marry me?" Finn asked

"Oh Finn of course I'll marry you. Now I have two husbands" Fionna said

"Oh my glob I so need to blog about this" Lumpy said

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"Prince Gumball there's something I need to you" Cupcake maid said

"Is this about Fionna cupcake maid?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Cupcake maid said

_Cupcake maid showed Prince Gumball Lumpy Space Prince's blog_

"What the glob! He's already decided to marry her! That's it I want Finn the Human killed right now!" Gumball yelled

"Prince Gumball please calm down the candy people might hear you" Cupcake maid said

"Let them hear me! I will have Fionna one way or another!" Gumball yelled


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I was so pissed off at Lumpy. Once me and Finn got to Lumpy space Lumpy space prince had an argument with his parents"

"Lumpy why can't you be like your friend Marshall" Lumpy's Mom asked

"What the lump mom why do you always say I have to be like Marshall. I mean sure he's married and good looking but I'm my own person. So leave me the lump alone!" Lumpy yelled

"Don't yell at your mother Lumpy" Lumpy's Dad said

"Whatever Dad oh hey Fionna and Finn" Lumpy said as Fionna and Finn came in the house

"Lumpy why did you talk about Finn on your blog?" Fionna said

"Because I felt like it besides the marriage thing was just rumor I started" Lumpy said

"Actually Lumpy Space Prince it's not a rumor" Finn said

"Finn what's going on?" Fionna asked

_Finn bends down on one knee_

"Fionna after seeing Melody at the hospital I had a decision to make: Go on adventures with Jake or be a father. I choose to be a father. Fionna the Human will you marry me?" Finn asked

"Oh Finn of course I'll marry you. Now I have two husbands" Fionna said

"Oh my glob I so need to blog about this" Lumpy said

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"Prince Gumball there's something I need to you" Cupcake maid said

"Is this about Fionna cupcake maid?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Cupcake maid said

_Cupcake maid showed Prince Gumball Lumpy Space Prince's blog_

"What the glob! He's already decided to marry her! That's it I want Finn the Human killed right now!" Gumball yelled

"Prince Gumball please calm down the candy people might hear you" Cupcake maid said

"Let them hear me! I will have Fionna one way or another!" Gumball yelled

* * *

Chapter 3

Finn's Pov

"After a long night in lumpy space me and Fionna decided to head home"

"Wow what a day?" Finn said

"I know right. You want some chicken" Fionna said

"Yeah hey what's that?" Finn asked

"Finn that's a bomb run!" Fionna yelled

_BOOM!_

"Fionna are you OK?" Finn said

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's out there show yourself right now" Fionna said

_Strawberry maid walks in_

"Strawberry maid why did you throw a bomb in here!" Finn yelled

"Because Prince Gumball told me too I'm so sorry I never meant to kill Finn" Strawberry said as she started to cry

"Wait why would Gumball have Finn killed?" Fionna asked

"He wouldn't say I'm so sorry Finn" Strawberry said as she cried again

"It's OK strawberry I forgive you" Finn said

"Finn stay here with Strawberry. I'm going to the Candy Kingdom" Fionna said


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I was so pissed off at Lumpy. Once me and Finn got to Lumpy space Lumpy space prince had an argument with his parents"

"Lumpy why can't you be like your friend Marshall" Lumpy's Mom asked

"What the lump mom why do you always say I have to be like Marshall. I mean sure he's married and good looking but I'm my own person. So leave me the lump alone!" Lumpy yelled

"Don't yell at your mother Lumpy" Lumpy's Dad said

"Whatever Dad oh hey Fionna and Finn" Lumpy said as Fionna and Finn came in the house

"Lumpy why did you talk about Finn on your blog?" Fionna said

"Because I felt like it besides the marriage thing was just rumor I started" Lumpy said

"Actually Lumpy Space Prince it's not a rumor" Finn said

"Finn what's going on?" Fionna asked

_Finn bends down on one knee_

"Fionna after seeing Melody at the hospital I had a decision to make: Go on adventures with Jake or be a father. I choose to be a father. Fionna the Human will you marry me?" Finn asked

"Oh Finn of course I'll marry you. Now I have two husbands" Fionna said

"Oh my glob I so need to blog about this" Lumpy said

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"Prince Gumball there's something I need to you" Cupcake maid said

"Is this about Fionna cupcake maid?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Cupcake maid said

_Cupcake maid showed Prince Gumball Lumpy Space Prince's blog_

"What the glob! He's already decided to marry her! That's it I want Finn the Human killed right now!" Gumball yelled

"Prince Gumball please calm down the candy people might hear you" Cupcake maid said

"Let them hear me! I will have Fionna one way or another!" Gumball yelled

* * *

Chapter 3

Finn's Pov

"After a long night in lumpy space me and Fionna decided to head home"

"Wow what a day?" Finn said

"I know right. You want some chicken" Fionna said

"Yeah hey what's that?" Finn asked

"Finn that's a bomb run!" Fionna yelled

_BOOM!_

"Fionna are you OK?" Finn said

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's out there show yourself right now" Fionna said

_Strawberry maid walks in_

"Strawberry maid why did you throw a bomb in here!" Finn yelled

"Because Prince Gumball told me too I'm so sorry I never meant to kill Finn" Strawberry said as she started to cry

"Wait why would Gumball have Finn killed?" Fionna asked

"He wouldn't say I'm so sorry Finn" Strawberry said as she cried again

"It's OK strawberry I forgive you" Finn said

"Finn stay here with Strawberry. I'm going to the Candy Kingdom" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Once I made it to the Candy Kingdom I had to have a talk with Gumball"

"Gumball where are you? I need to have a word with you!"Fionna yelled

"Hello Fionna what can I do for you?" Gumball said

"Why did you have Strawberry maid kill Finn! What did he ever do to you!" Fionna yelled

"He married you that's why I had my maid try to kill him!" Gumball yelled

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked

"Fionna from the moment I met you I knew that it was love at first site but then you met Marshall and married him. Then you give birth to melody and Marshall's wasn't the father. I thought I had a chance but then you find Finn and... (sigh) you decide to marry him!" Gumball yelled

"Gumball I didn't know that you felt that way about me before. But that doesn't mean you can kill him! If you really loved me then you wouldn't try to kill my new husband!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna I'm sorry that I hurt you but I don't want you to get married to that no good little freak!" Gumball yelled

"Don't you ever call Finn that ever again Gumball! You hear me!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna if you really loved then you understand what I'm trying too" Gumball said

"Well I guess I don't love you because our friendship is over!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna wait... come back...(sigh) I knew this day would come" Gumball said

"I need to go to the Lich" Gumball said


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I was so pissed off at Lumpy. Once me and Finn got to Lumpy space Lumpy space prince had an argument with his parents"

"Lumpy why can't you be like your friend Marshall" Lumpy's Mom asked

"What the lump mom why do you always say I have to be like Marshall. I mean sure he's married and good looking but I'm my own person. So leave me the lump alone!" Lumpy yelled

"Don't yell at your mother Lumpy" Lumpy's Dad said

"Whatever Dad oh hey Fionna and Finn" Lumpy said as Fionna and Finn came in the house

"Lumpy why did you talk about Finn on your blog?" Fionna said

"Because I felt like it besides the marriage thing was just rumor I started" Lumpy said

"Actually Lumpy Space Prince it's not a rumor" Finn said

"Finn what's going on?" Fionna asked

_Finn bends down on one knee_

"Fionna after seeing Melody at the hospital I had a decision to make: Go on adventures with Jake or be a father. I choose to be a father. Fionna the Human will you marry me?" Finn asked

"Oh Finn of course I'll marry you. Now I have two husbands" Fionna said

"Oh my glob I so need to blog about this" Lumpy said

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"Prince Gumball there's something I need to you" Cupcake maid said

"Is this about Fionna cupcake maid?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Cupcake maid said

_Cupcake maid showed Prince Gumball Lumpy Space Prince's blog_

"What the glob! He's already decided to marry her! That's it I want Finn the Human killed right now!" Gumball yelled

"Prince Gumball please calm down the candy people might hear you" Cupcake maid said

"Let them hear me! I will have Fionna one way or another!" Gumball yelled

* * *

Chapter 3

Finn's Pov

"After a long night in lumpy space me and Fionna decided to head home"

"Wow what a day?" Finn said

"I know right. You want some chicken" Fionna said

"Yeah hey what's that?" Finn asked

"Finn that's a bomb run!" Fionna yelled

_BOOM!_

"Fionna are you OK?" Finn said

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's out there show yourself right now" Fionna said

_Strawberry maid walks in_

"Strawberry maid why did you throw a bomb in here!" Finn yelled

"Because Prince Gumball told me too I'm so sorry I never meant to kill Finn" Strawberry said as she started to cry

"Wait why would Gumball have Finn killed?" Fionna asked

"He wouldn't say I'm so sorry Finn" Strawberry said as she cried again

"It's OK strawberry I forgive you" Finn said

"Finn stay here with Strawberry. I'm going to the Candy Kingdom" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Once I made it to the Candy Kingdom I had to have a talk with Gumball"

"Gumball where are you? I need to have a word with you!"Fionna yelled

"Hello Fionna what can I do for you?" Gumball said

"Why did you have Strawberry maid kill Finn! What did he ever do to you!" Fionna yelled

"He married you that's why I had my maid try to kill him!" Gumball yelled

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked

"Fionna from the moment I met you I knew that it was love at first site but then you met Marshall and married him. Then you give birth to melody and Marshall's wasn't the father. I thought I had a chance but then you find Finn and... (sigh) you decide to marry him!" Gumball yelled

"Gumball I didn't know that you felt that way about me before. But that doesn't mean you can kill him! If you really loved me then you wouldn't try to kill my new husband!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna I'm sorry that I hurt you but I don't want you to get married to that no good little freak!" Gumball yelled

"Don't you ever call Finn that ever again Gumball! You hear me!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna if you really loved then you understand what I'm trying too" Gumball said

"Well I guess I don't love you because our friendship is over!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna wait... come back...(sigh) I knew this day would come" Gumball said

"I need to go to the Lich" Gumball said

* * *

Chapter 5

Gumball's Pov

"After my fight with Fionna I decided to go to the Lich and request a favor from him"

"Oh great and powerful Lich heed my call and come forth to me" Gumball said

"Prince Biennial Gumball what do you want?" The Lich said

"I need you to kill Finn the Human for me" Gumball said

"Is this about your love for Fionna the Human?" Lich asked

"Yes it is. So are you going to kill Finn for me?" Gumball said

"Yes I will kill Finn for you" Lich said

_Author's Note:Cut scene- To Fionna and Finn at the Tree House_

"So Gumball wanted to kill me because he was in love with you" Finn asked

"Yep and he called you a little freak" Fionna answered

"What the glob is wrong with him! also nobody calls Finn the Human a little freak" Finn yelled

"Don't worry I'm sure Gumball will be out of our hair for good... wait do you feel that?" Fionna asked

"Yeah it feels cold like something is near us" Finn answered

"Hello Finn and Fionna the Human" The Lich said


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna and Finn: Gumball's Plan

Gumball's Pov

"Last night I asked Strawberry maid to do a favor for me"

"Prince Gumball why do you want Finn murdered? I think that you've come down with something maybe you should get some rest" Strawberry maid said

"I'm not sick. Just do what I told you OK!" Gumball yelled

"OK Prince Gumball" Strawberry maid said

"Fionna the Human you will be my" Gumball said

_At Hot Dog Prince's Castle_

_Author Note's: I cut the scene to Fionna and Finn's visit to Hot Dog Prince's Place_

"Hello hot dog prince are you home?" Fionna asked

"Hi Fionna who's your friend?" Hot dog said

"I'm Finn the human. I came from the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Wait... Finn the human I know you. Your Fionna's daughter's father. Oh my glob you two kids are the most talked about couple in the Land of Aaa" Hot Dog said

"Hold on Hot dog how did you find out about Finn?" Fionna asked

"From Lumpy Space Prince's Blog. He started it this morning" Hot dog said

"Oh he is so going to get his butt kicked. Come on Finn were going to Lumpy Space!" Fionna yelled

"Coming Fionna. Later Hot Dog Prince" Finn said

_Fionna and Finn went off to Lumpy Space_

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I was so pissed off at Lumpy. Once me and Finn got to Lumpy space Lumpy space prince had an argument with his parents"

"Lumpy why can't you be like your friend Marshall" Lumpy's Mom asked

"What the lump mom why do you always say I have to be like Marshall. I mean sure he's married and good looking but I'm my own person. So leave me the lump alone!" Lumpy yelled

"Don't yell at your mother Lumpy" Lumpy's Dad said

"Whatever Dad oh hey Fionna and Finn" Lumpy said as Fionna and Finn came in the house

"Lumpy why did you talk about Finn on your blog?" Fionna said

"Because I felt like it besides the marriage thing was just rumor I started" Lumpy said

"Actually Lumpy Space Prince it's not a rumor" Finn said

"Finn what's going on?" Fionna asked

_Finn bends down on one knee_

"Fionna after seeing Melody at the hospital I had a decision to make: Go on adventures with Jake or be a father. I choose to be a father. Fionna the Human will you marry me?" Finn asked

"Oh Finn of course I'll marry you. Now I have two husbands" Fionna said

"Oh my glob I so need to blog about this" Lumpy said

_At the Candy Kingdom_

"Prince Gumball there's something I need to you" Cupcake maid said

"Is this about Fionna cupcake maid?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Cupcake maid said

_Cupcake maid showed Prince Gumball Lumpy Space Prince's blog_

"What the glob! He's already decided to marry her! That's it I want Finn the Human killed right now!" Gumball yelled

"Prince Gumball please calm down the candy people might hear you" Cupcake maid said

"Let them hear me! I will have Fionna one way or another!" Gumball yelled

* * *

Chapter 3

Finn's Pov

"After a long night in lumpy space me and Fionna decided to head home"

"Wow what a day?" Finn said

"I know right. You want some chicken" Fionna said

"Yeah hey what's that?" Finn asked

"Finn that's a bomb run!" Fionna yelled

_BOOM!_

"Fionna are you OK?" Finn said

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's out there show yourself right now" Fionna said

_Strawberry maid walks in_

"Strawberry maid why did you throw a bomb in here!" Finn yelled

"Because Prince Gumball told me too I'm so sorry I never meant to kill Finn" Strawberry said as she started to cry

"Wait why would Gumball have Finn killed?" Fionna asked

"He wouldn't say I'm so sorry Finn" Strawberry said as she cried again

"It's OK strawberry I forgive you" Finn said

"Finn stay here with Strawberry. I'm going to the Candy Kingdom" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"Once I made it to the Candy Kingdom I had to have a talk with Gumball"

"Gumball where are you? I need to have a word with you!"Fionna yelled

"Hello Fionna what can I do for you?" Gumball said

"Why did you have Strawberry maid kill Finn! What did he ever do to you!" Fionna yelled

"He married you that's why I had my maid try to kill him!" Gumball yelled

"What are you talking about?" Fionna asked

"Fionna from the moment I met you I knew that it was love at first site but then you met Marshall and married him. Then you give birth to melody and Marshall's wasn't the father. I thought I had a chance but then you find Finn and... (sigh) you decide to marry him!" Gumball yelled

"Gumball I didn't know that you felt that way about me before. But that doesn't mean you can kill him! If you really loved me then you wouldn't try to kill my new husband!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna I'm sorry that I hurt you but I don't want you to get married to that no good little freak!" Gumball yelled

"Don't you ever call Finn that ever again Gumball! You hear me!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna if you really loved then you understand what I'm trying too" Gumball said

"Well I guess I don't love you because our friendship is over!" Fionna yelled

"Fionna wait... come back...(sigh) I knew this day would come" Gumball said

"I need to go to the Lich" Gumball said

* * *

Chapter 5

Gumball's Pov

"After my fight with Fionna I decided to go to the Lich and request a favor from him"

"Oh great and powerful Lich heed my call and come forth to me" Gumball said

"Prince Biennial Gumball what do you want?" The Lich said

"I need you to kill Finn the Human for me" Gumball said

"Is this about your love for Fionna the Human?" Lich asked

"Yes it is. So are you going to kill Finn for me?" Gumball said

"Yes I will kill Finn for you" Lich said

_Author's Note:Cut scene- To Fionna and Finn at the Tree House_

"So Gumball wanted to kill me because he was in love with you" Finn asked

"Yep and he called you a little freak" Fionna answered

"What the glob is wrong with him! also nobody calls Finn the Human a little freak" Finn yelled

"Don't worry I'm sure Gumball will be out of our hair for good... wait do you feel that?" Fionna asked

"Yeah it feels cold like something is near us" Finn answered

"Hello Finn and Fionna the Human" The Lich said

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Suddenly some creepy looking skeleton-man appears out of no where"

"Finn who is that?" Fionna asked

"It's the Lich Fionna and he's not alone" Finn answered

"Hello Fionna are you glad to see me?" Gumball said

"Gumball I should've known you were behind all of this and no I'm not glad to see you" Fionna said

"Hmph. Whatever Lich you may proceed with my plan" Gumball asked

"Wait a minute your still trying to kill me? Dude what's wrong with you!" Finn asked

"Nothing is wrong! and Yes I still want to kill you" Gumball answered

"Wait there's two adventurers! Splendid I get to kill both of them" The Lich said

"What! Fionna, Finn, and Gumball said together

"Now let me see who's first? I know the bunny eared girl" The Lich said

"No don't!" Gumball yelled

_The Lich vaporizes Fionna first then Finn_

_Author's Note: Another sequel or another chapter_


End file.
